Lost in The Middle of Nowhere
by Foxblade
Summary: Find out what happens when the Gundam guys get stranded on a tropical island in the middle of nowhere!


Lost in the Middle of Nowhere.  
  
The sun glinted like a red knife cutting through the horizon. Duo Maxwell stood on the balcony of his hotel room. He and the other GW boys were leaving on a plane the next day to Greece to meet Relena there. Relena was staying in Greece with a friend of hers. She asked the GW boys to stay for a while in Greece and meet her friend that she was staying with. "I bet that the only reason Relena wants us to come down there is because she wants to see Heero," said Quatre from inside the hotel room. Duo turned around and walked back inside the room. "Let's go anyways! We can have some fun for once!" said Duo as he smiled. Heero looked at Duo and said, "Duo this is NOT a vacation! We are going there to meet an important friend of Relena's," Duo frowned and asked, "You don't even know what "fun" means do you Heero?" "Of course I do," was Heero's reply. "Ok then, this is your new mission…try to have some fun!" shouted Duo as he popped a donut in his mouth. "What kind of mission is that?" Heero asked seriously. "What time does the plane leave tomorrow Quatre?" asked Trowa. Quatre looked at the passports and said, "4:30 tomorrow morning," Duo finished eating his donut and said, "I can't wait to try Greek food!" His mouth watered at this thought. "Heero, who exactly is Relena's friend?" Trowa asked. Heero stared at Trowa with his blue eyes and said, "His name is Adrian Amano," Quatre's eyes lit up as Heero said this. "Adrian Amano?!" Quatre asked surprised. "Yes that's right," said Heero. "I have heard of him before. He is a very rich and famous explorer and is associated with the Sanq Kingdom," said Quatre. "Hmm…" said Trowa. Wufei scratched his head as he asked, "What would this guy have to do with the Sanq Kingdom?" Duo (who was still eating donut after donut) said, "Who knows. Expect the unexpected right?"  
  
The next day, the five of them got into a taxi and drove to the airport. They were one hour early. They waited in the main lobby. It would take them two days to get to Greece. Duo went down to the food courts downstairs. Meanwhile Trowa was reading a book and Heero, Quatre and Wufei tried to get some sleep. A couple of minutes passed and Duo returned with 40 chocolate bars! "They were cheap!" Duo explained to Heero after he had demanded to know why Duo had bought so many. "Eat all of those in one hour and I'll kill you…" said Heero as serious as he could. "But I will go hungry! I'll die of starvation!" shouted Duo. Wufei hit Duo on the back of his head. "Duo, SHUT-UP!" shouted Wufei. "We are very cranky in the morning aren't we?" Duo teased. "Do you think as soon as we get to Greece we can go scuba diving?" asked Duo excitedly. "I repeat Duo, and don't make me repeat myself again, this is NOT a vacation!" Duo gave Heero a sarcastic look and said, "Who died and made you king?" 15 minutes later, Wufei, Quatre and Heero were asleep. Trowa was sitting in a chair reading. Duo walked over to Heero and started poking him in the head with a pen. Trowa looked up from his book and said, "I wouldn't do that Duo," "Heero is fast asleep. He can't hurt me!" said Duo as he continuously poked Heero in the head. Suddenly Heero's eyes opened and Duo found himself looking straight into the barrel of a gun. "Uh…hello Heero…so you are awake…hee hee…my mistake…" Duo said nervously as he backed away from the gun. Heero put his gun away and continued to sleep.  
  
  
  
Finally after an hour of waiting it was time to board the plane. They walked into the rather small plane and found their seats. The plane was very small and it only fit about 30 people. Quatre sat beside Wufei, Heero sat beside Trowa and Duo sat behind Heero beside an old woman. "Why do I have to sit beside the old grandma?" Duo thought to himself. The old woman had long white hair that was piled on top of her head. She wore a pink flowered skirt and a green and white blouse. Her eyes were a golden brown with little specks of yellow. Duo chomped on a Kit Kat bar. The old woman soon asked him, "Where are you headed young man?" Duo looked at her and said, "Iam going to Greece with some friends of mine," "Oh really? I have been to Greece before. It is very beautiful! White beaches the color of snow and it's just gorgeous! Let me tell you about the time my friend Rita and I went to Greece for the first time. We had to visit my nephew or was it my niece? No it was my nephew. His name was Jim…no it was Billy, or was it…" the old woman continued on. A few minutes passed, and it was time for take off. "Hey it looks like we have finally found someone that talks more than Duo does," whispered Trowa to Heero. Heero agreed and said, "Yeah, they would make a great couple then…" "Yes my mother stopped for a visit, or was it my father, no it was my sister. No wait, it was my uncle…no it wasn't. It was my mom Iam pretty sure it was but I could be wrong…" the old woman continued as the plane lifted off the ground.  
  
  
  
Duo was going insane. "If this old hag doesn't shut up soon, I'll go insane! This old hag can talk the ears off a brass monkey!" he thought to himself as he ate his chocolate bars and peanuts. An hour later the old woman still continued. It drove Duo so insane that he started to hit his head against the glass window of the plane. "If Duo keeps that up, that window will break," said Trowa to Heero. "We had better stop him then because I don't want to be paying for a broken window because he can't pay for one himself because he is broke. Duo never has any money and when he does he spends all in restaurants," said Heero. When the old woman went to the washroom 12 minutes later, Heero got up from his seat and put some sleeping pills in the old woman's tea and then sat back down. When the old lady came back and had a sip of her tea, she went out like a light 3 seconds later. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!!!!" shouted Duo as soon as the old woman fell asleep. "I was getting sick and tired of hearing your head banging against the wall," said Heero quite seriously.  
  
  
  
12 hours later, all the GW boys were asleep except Trowa who was reading a magazine. They were now flying over the Mediterranean Sea. Suddenly, the plane started to hit a lot of turbulence. The GW boys awoke at once. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Please stay calm everyone. We are just going through some rough turbulence. Stay calm. Don't panic. I am trying to get us through this as fast as I can," Quatre awoke from his sleep very startled. When he awoke he wasn't sure where the heck he was. The turbulence was very bad and it was getting worse. Quatre gripped the seat of his chair. He looked like he was hanging on for dear life. Wufei sat with his arms crossed staring at the front. Quatre looked over at Duo. "Are you ok Duo?" he shouted to Duo. Duo didn't hear Quatre because he was too busy throwing up what was left of the forty chocolate bars that he had eaten. The turbulence was so bad that it suddenly moved the plane off course. The flight attendants were trying to keep everyone calm but it was hard for them to keep everyone calm because they weren't calm themselves. All of a sudden, the plane's nose tipped down. One thing came to everyone's mind: They were going to crash!  
  
  
  
Immediately, the GW boys leaped out of their seats and made their way toward the front of the plane. They went directly to the cockpit and all they saw was that they were heading straight for the ocean! "Holy crap…" said Duo speechless. Quatre grabbed an inflatable raft just as they hit the water. There was nothing that the GW boys could do. The cockpit windows of the plane shattered from the impact of the roaring waves and the water started pouring in by the tons! Within seconds, the plane was completely filled with water. The GW boys made their way out of the broken cockpit windows, and swam towards the surface. As soon as they reached the surface, they were all gasping for air. The waves were incredibly rough. They reached over thirty feet! The GW boys climbed aboard the inflatable raft and watched as the plane sunk to the bottom of the sea. The rain was pouring down and lightning struck the sea. It was pitch black outside. It was 2:32 AM. "Hang on!" yelled Quatre as a huge wave struck the raft. "Here comes another one!" yelled Duo. Another huge wave came down and the GW boys braced themselves as the other wave hit. They drifted on the ocean for what seemed like days.  
  
Heero awoke first the next morning. A seagull cawed at that moment. "A seagull?!" Heero thought to himself. He quickly stood up. He brushed away a stray lock of his dark brown hair and stared in amazement at what he saw. They had washed up on a tropical island! There were beautiful pometrees with coconuts and the sea was a turquoise blue. The sand was a rich white and the sun was like a golden ball in the sky. He stepped out of the raft and looked around himself once more trying to make sense of everything that had happened and if what he saw was real or not. Second to awake was Trowa. He too looked around himself. Heero turned around to look at him and said, "We are way off course…" Trowa nodded in agreement as he stared at the white sand and the beautiful blue water. Third to awake was Wufei. He got up slowly and brushed the sand off his arms. He walked over to the two boys just as Quatre awoke. He got up startled and asked, "Where are we?" Heero didn't have time to answer because Duo interrupted him with, "I don't want to go to school mommy…" The four boys looked over at the sleeping boy with the braided chestnut brown hair and sighed. "How about I stay home and bake cookies with you…" Duo murmured.  
  
Wufei walked over to the sleeping boy, bent down and put his face in front of Duo's. He then said, "Duo, if you don't wake up in the next 5 seconds, we are going to leave you here to rot," After Wufei said this, Duo opened his eyes slowly. He took one look at Wufei's face and screamed, "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! A MONSTER! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wufei pulled his face away from Duo's. He could have puked right there and then because Duo's breath smelt so bad. "Lets go…" Heero said but Duo didn't hear him because he was too busy laughing his head off. Duo got up from the raft, looked around himself and asked, "Where the heck are we?" He was laughing his head off too hard before to notice where he was. Wufei turned around and said, "That's what we would like to find out," "Well wherever we are I like it already!" said Duo as he smiled. Quatre looked like he was going to vomit. "We somehow ended up on this deserted island. The plane went way off course. We had better look around the island and try to find some food and shelter and tomorrow we can figure out how to get off this rock." said Quatre as he started walking into the tropical forest. The four others followed and they walked for what seemed a few hours until they finally came to the other side of the island. "There is nothing here. We are lost in the middle of nowhere…" said Quatre to himself.  
  
An hour later they decided to set up camp. Quatre had some waterproof matches so they lit a fire. About 4 hours later they made for shelter a small hut from logs that they had found. They used a bunch of pometrees leaves for the roof. When they had finally finished, Duo walked over to a pometree with some coconuts and he tried to climb the tree. "What are you doing?" asked Quatre. Duo's feet slipped as soon as Quatre said this and he landed with a thud on the ground. Duo got up, rubbed his rear and said, "What do you think?! I was trying to get something to eat! Iam starving over here!" Duo again tried to climb up the tree but he once again slipped to the ground. "I have had enough of your whining!" said Heero as he flipped out his gun and shot the coconut. It fell to the ground. Duo ran over to the coconut and picked it up just as Heero shot at another coconut. It fell and landed on Duo's head! "OW!" said Duo as he rubbed his head. Quatre laughed.  
  
Trowa took out a knife and drilled a small hole in the top of a coconut. He began to drink the milk from inside. "Here…" he said as he passed the coconut to Quatre. Quatre too drank some of the milk and then passed it to Heero. Heero drank some of the milk and passed it to Wufei. Wufei chugged down the last remaining milk and passed it to Duo. He tilted his head back to drink the milk, but all that was left was a little drop. The other's laughed as Duo said, "Wufei you pig! You drank it all! I was thirsty too you know!!" Wufei looked up at Duo as he said this and he gave him an icy glare. "Baka…" Wufei said. "Shut up you…WUFEI! PUT THE KNIFE AWAY!!!" shouted Duo as Wufei pulled out his knife. "So… how are we going to get off this rock?" asked Quatre trying to change the subject. Wufei put his knife away. Heero looked at Quatre and said, "The waves are very dangerous here. They are at least thirty-foot waves. We could build a raft but it would take a few weeks until it is ready," "It will need to be big enough for some supplies and food. I doubt that…" suddenly Quatre was interrupted by Duo who shouted, "Iam STARVING HERE! CAN WE JUST EAT ALREADY!?" Quatre brushed off his shirt and said, "Yeah I guess we could worry about that stuff later…" Trowa nodded and split the two coconuts in half. He made them each into five equal parts. Duo grabbed for his pieces of coconut and began to devour them.  
  
After dinner they decided to work out a plan for the raft. "I doubt that anyone will come looking for us over here. We went so off course its not even funny!" said Quatre. Wufei sharpened his knife as he said, "I don't want to have to stay here any longer than I have to. I didn't want to go on this stupid trip in the first place…" "I wouldn't mind staying here," said Duo as he smiled. "Yeah…I like the idea of leaving you here…" said Wufei. "I wouldn't want to stay here very long. This island has no water…" said Quatre. Duo laughed and then pointed to the ocean. "What do you call all that?!" Quatre smacked his forehead and said, "I meant drinkable water Duo," "Oh…" said Duo as he grinned. "Baka…" said Heero. Quatre decided to change the subject. "What are we going to use for a sail for the raft? We don't have anything that would be strong enough," said Quatre. "Well we will see what we can find. You never know what will wash up onto the shore," said Trowa. It was now 7:59 PM. It was dark outside already. The moon was a pale white color and the stars were shining brightly. The fire that the GW boys sat around blazed. "I wish we had some marshmallows," Duo complained. Heero had shot down another coconut so the GW boys were eating once again because Duo kept complaining that he was hungry and that everyone had bigger pieces than he did. Duo continued to eat his piece as he said, "You guys had much bigger pieces than I did!" "Fine, next time you can split the coconuts, just be careful not to cut yourself," said Quatre sounding annoyed.  
  
While the boys were on the island trying to figure out how to build their raft in the best way possible, Relena was at Adrian's place. She was very worried. "Don't worry so much Relena. The search and rescue teams are searching all over the area that the plane may have gone down. They will find them don't worry…" said Adrian to Relena. Adrian had medium long brown hair with blonde streaks that he kept pulled back tightly in a ponytail and he had navy blue eyes. "I know they will find them Adrian. Iam just so worried though…I don't know why. I know that Heero and the others are alive and well. I can sense it!" said Relena sounding nervous. Adrian flicked back his ponytail and said, "There is reason to believe that they may have crashed somewhere around the southeastern side of the Mediterranean Sea. The storm that occurred there was very dangerous. The weather conditions around that area are quite bad," Relena looked at Adrian and said, "Iam sure that the wave conditions can be quite bad around that area too…am I right?" "Yes that is true," said Adrian.  
  
The next morning Duo awoke first. He felt something hairy clinging to his forehead. He reached a hand to his forehead and pulled away a huge tarantula the size of his fist! He gave a startled cry and threw the tarantula. Just before Duo threw the tarantula, Heero awoke and he got up quickly. The tarantula was headed his way and it hit his chest and bounced off onto Quatre's head! Quatre awoke startled, and screamed, "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Quatre's screaming awoke Trowa and then Wufei. Trowa ripped the tarantula off Quatre's head and threw it outside of the hut. Wufei and Heero looked at Duo and said at the same time, "Baka…" Quatre fell onto his back and asked, "What the heck was that?" Duo chuckled and said, "A tarantula…hee hee…" Heero shook his head and said, "Lets go…we had better start on that raft," The five boys left the small hut and Wufei pulled out his knife. Trowa took out his knife too and they began to chop down some trees for the raft. They stripped the bark from the trees and handed them to the Quatre and Heero to make into rope. Duo meanwhile was looking for food to take on the voyage back to civilization.  
  
Around 7:00 that night however, they had at least forty-six strands of rope. Duo had gathered about fifty coconuts but he kept eating them so they only had about forty-four. "Duo you pig! Stop eating our supplies!" shouted Quatre as Duo shoveled in the coconut meat. Duo stopped at once eating and said, "WHAT?! IAM HUNGRY!!! I HAVEN'T EATEN ALL DAY!!!!!" Heero smacked Duo over the head and said, "Baka…" Duo's face went red with anger as he shouted, "HEERO! STOP CALLING ME BAKA! YOU HAVE BEEN CALLING ME THAT ALL DAY!" "All day yesterday too…" corrected Quatre. "And the day before that…and the day before that…and also the day before that… and the day…" said Wufei but he was interrupted by Duo who shouted, "WE GET THE POINT!!!" Everyone was shocked at Duo for actually yelling at Wufei, which was something he never did. At around 10:30 that night, they had enough wood to get them off the island but they needed at least twenty more coconuts and about thirty- two strands of rope. "I'm hungry…" complained Duo. "Good for you…" said Quatre sounding annoyed as he kept working on making the ropes. A few days later however, they had finally got all the rope and supplies to make the raft.  
  
  
  
"Do you think it will really work?" asked Quatre as the 5 boys prepared for the launch of the raft. "There is only one way to find out…" said Heero as the 5 boys pushed the raft into the water. "I wish I had some gravel…" Quatre said to himself out loud as he and the other boys boarded onto the raft. It was a very sunny, hot day. The boys had found for a sail a piece of the plane that had washed up onto the shore. They had made for paddles strong pieces of wood and some clothe from the rest of Quatre's jacket. The waves were not too bad at first, but they soon got quite bad. "Watch it!" shouted Quatre as a huge wave rolled in. About 2 hours later, they had finally made it into the open ocean. "So…from here…we head east…right Quatre?" asked Trowa. Quatre didn't hear at the moment because he was too busy throwing up his breakfast of coconut and fish that Trowa had cooked that morning. Quatre's face was a pale green color and he had big bags under his eyes. "Uhgn…" was Quatre's reply. "Quatre…ha ha! You look like CRAP!" shouted Duo as he stared at Quatre and laughed. Quatre turned at looked at Trowa. "Huh? What did you say Trowa?" asked Quatre. "Hn…I asked if we go east from here…" said Trowa. "Uh…yeah…east! That's right. Iam pretty sure…" said Quatre. "You had better be sure…" said Duo as he glared at Quatre.  
  
  
  
A week passed, after scorching hot days on a raft, it seemed land was no where to be seen. The boys were running out of food. At around 3:45 PM, all the boys were asleep except Duo who couldn't get to sleep because he was too hungry to do so. He got up slowly from the raft to sneak a piece of coconut from the food stash, but then he saw something better than food. There was a boat up ahead! "HEY! OVER HERE!!!!HELLLOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" shouted Duo. Duo's shouting awoke the rest of the boys at once. "Duo…shut-up!" Heero yelled at the screaming boy. "It's a ship! WERE SAVED!" shouted Quatre as he too saw the ship. "Finally…" Wufei mumbled to himself. The boat came near and the 5 boys climbed aboard. The men on the boat seemed to be on a fishing expedition and they offered to take the 5 boys back to civilization. "I can't WAIT! FOOD! WONDERFUL FOOD! French fries…yum…hamburgers…even better!" Duo shouted as his mouth watered. "I can't wait either until we finally get back to civilization! Ah…crisp sheets and hot showers…" Quatre said as smiled. "Your lucky that this week was the fishing expedition…you five are a long way from land…you say you were on that plane that went down?" the captain of the ship asked. The captain was a bold and strong man. His name was Captain Alberto Peralta. He had white tuffs of hair and he wore a dark blue and yellow suit. "Yes…we are grateful that you are willing to take us to shore…" said Trowa calmly.  
  
  
  
All 5 boys had been given their own rooms in the rather large ship and they each had a clean shower. After their showers, it was around 4:30 PM when the captain gave the boys new clothes to wear since their own clothes smelt like fish and were nothing but mere rags now. Heero had been given a dark blue t- shirt and a pair of black shorts and Nike shoes. Duo had been given also a pair of black Nike shoes and a black and yellow stripped t- shirt and orange pair of neon pants. Quatre had been given a pair of black Nike shoes, a light blue green t- shirt that was the same color as his eyes, and a pair of red and white shorts. Trowa had been given a navy blue t- shirt, black Nike shoes, and a pair of black jeans. Wufei had been given a pair of black Nike shoes, a pair of blue jeans and a black t- shirt that said Bad Boy in Greek. "We can't thank you enough for your gracious hospitality! Are we ever glad you know English!" said Quatre to the captain as he came back onto the deck. Quatre realized that he was the only one out of his room and he waited in the dining room for the arrival of the other boys. Trowa came into the dining room first followed by Heero and Wufei. "Where is Duo?" asked Quatre. Just then they heard a thud down the hallway followed by an "Ayyieeeeeeeeeehhhhhh!" "Duo!" called Quatre. Duo came into the dining room hopping on one foot. He limped over to the table where the other boys sat and took his seat. "What happened to you?" asked Quatre, "And where did you get that stylish pair of orange neon pants?" "Shut-up Quatre…" moaned Duo as he reached down to pick up his foot, "I stubbed my toe on that stupid door…" "Breakfast is served!" said one of the captain's men as he brought in a big tray of salad and cooked fish. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" shouted Duo who took one look at the food and almost gagged.  
  
  
  
"Is something the matter Duo?" asked the captain as he walked into the dining room. "NOT FISH AGAIN!!!!" shouted Duo. "At least you are getting to eat something…" said Trowa as he picked up a knife and fork. "Ok! The first thing Iam going to do when I get to Greece, is pick myself up a huge juicy, plump hamburger with extra cheese and a side order of fries and gravy!" whined Duo as he too picked up a knife and fork and began to shovel in bits of fish. "I hate fish…" whimpered Duo as he continued to eat. A few hours later, they had made it to Greece. They thanked the captain for his gracious hospitality, grabbed a cab, and were driven to where Relena and Adrian were. Adrian had a gorgeous mansion. "HEERO!" Relena shrieked as Heero walked in through the mansion doors. Relena ran over to Heero and placed her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I was so worried about you!" said Relena. "Hn…" said Heero as he tried to push Relena off. "Hey Relena!" shouted Duo as he rushed in after Heero. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei followed. "Hey! Where is Adrian?" asked Quatre, "I have been wanting to meet him." "I'm over here," said a voice. Adrian popped around the corner of the hallway and walked into the room. "Hello everyone…you must be the friends Relena has been talking about. Please! Make yourselves at home! You must tell us what all happened when the plane went down…you five got stranded on an island?" asked Adrian as he and the 5 boys sat down. Relena sat down as well beside Heero on a couch. After an hour of the 5 boys explaining about all what had happened, Adrian announced, "I have prepared a special feast for your arrival. It is a one of the rare delicacies that we have around here in Greece. If you will wait half an hour, we may dine together my friends!" "Sounds great!" said Quatre. "Can you make that 15 minutes?" Duo asked as he grinned.  
  
  
  
A half -hour later, the boys were called into the dining room. There were huge plates with covers over them. "I can hardly WAIT!" shouted Duo. All 20 chefs walked into the room and picked a cover from each dish and placed it on the table to reveal nothing but ton and tons of fish! Duo's mouth dropped open, and all everyone could hear was THUD! Everyone looked over at Duo who had fainted. He was face down in a platter of fish sticks. "What's wrong with him?" asked Relena. "He doesn't like fish?" asked one of the cooks. "Well, I was going to say if he doesn't like fish," said Adrian as he picked up one of the covers from the last remaining dish, "he could always have a hamburger and fries," There on the plate, was at least 20 hamburger and at least 1000000 fries all stacked up. "Oh well…" said Heero as he got up, grabbed a hamburger, and took a bite, "more for us…"  
  
  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
